


Temptation

by threewalls



Category: Trigun
Genre: Biblical References, Community: 100bullets, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>There’s a story about an apple. Like all good stories, it can be told more ways than one.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistressrenet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistressrenet).



There’s a story about an apple. Like all good stories, it can be told more ways than one.

The version Nicholas heard first is that 'curiosity kills'. He still can't look at the 'apple' as an allegory like the orphanage nuns suggest. It has to have been red, like the blood pooling under the guy Chapel called Adam to illustrate. Some things just stick, whether you want them to or not.

He just smiles when the nuns tell their version, of knowledge withheld until the right time.

It must be so nice to see something red as anything but temptation.


End file.
